X or O
by DJ 100
Summary: X adalah Kiss atau ciuman dan O adalah Hug atau pelukan. Bisakah jongin memilih salah satunya? It's KaiSoo ! Kyungsoo ! Jongin ! GS !


Tittle:

X or O

Main Cast:

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai (94 line)

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Tarra (bosen pake nama Kyungsoo/?) (96 line)

Genre:

AU! Drama;Romance;etc

RATE: T+

Summary:

X adalah Kiss atau ciuman dan O adalah Hug atau pelukan. Bisakah jongin memilih salah satunya?

Disclaimer:

This story belong to me/? But the cast belong to God, their parent and their fans. This story is original from my _mind_ , if this story is mainstream or bad. I'm so sorry babe~ maaf saya mengubah hampir semua personel BABY BLUEhanya untuk kepentingan cerita saja. Saya menggunakan nama panggung cast dan nama aslinya. Jadi hati-hati!

WARNING! TYPO(s) EVERYWHERE! GENDERSWITCH (I'm so sorry for uke)FICTLET! **DLDR**

Hope you like this! Thanks for review! ^^

.

.

.

"YA! KIM JONGIN! Akukan sudah bilang gerakannya itu bukan seperti itu. AISH!"teriak BeatBurger selaku koreografer SM Entertaiment. Jongin adalah seorang idol –soloist _rapper_ dan _dancer_ kesayangan Lee SooMan. Jongin hanya diam dan memandang kosong sang pelatihnya, dia lelah bukan main, dia merindukan _rumah_ nya.

" _Jeosonghamnida_ , aku akan mengulanginya lagi." Ujarnya dengan lirih. BeatBurger hanya menghela nafasnya. Pria itu mencontohkan gerakan tari kembali dan Jongin kali ini _berusaha_ fokus.

"Kau bisa?"tanya pria itu, Jongin mengangguk dan menirukan gerakan pelatihnya itu dengan sempurna. Beatburger tersenyum melihat Jongin yang bisa melakukan gerakannya dengan sempurna.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, Kkamjong. Kau hanya punya banyak pikiran sehingga tidak fokus."nasihat pelatihnya, Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya kasar dan merebahkan dirinya pada lantai ruang latihannya.

"Aku tahu di usiamu tak mudah merahasiakan sebuah hubungan yang sudah jauh dan lama dari banyak orang. Hasratmu mungkin tengah meledak-ledak tetapi kau menahannya dengan keras. Benar?"perkataan pelatihnya membuatnya bingung.

" _Hyung, Museun seuriya_?" tanyanya. Pria yang lebih tua dari Jongin itu ikut merebahkan badannya disamping Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo."sebuah nama yang disebut oleh pria disampingnya membuat Jongin menahan nafasnya.

"-Aku tahu kau bukan sebatas teman dengan gadis itu Jongin, kalian sesama idol. Kalian berada di perusahaan yang sama, dia anggota girlgroup yang tengah populer sama denganmu. Apa kau tidak lelah harus bersembunyi terus? Perusahaan sudah memperbolehkan kalian kencan dan meresmikan hubungan kalian."jelas pelatihnya membuat Jongin bingung.

"H –hyung, aku takut menyakitinya. Dia tengah bersinar, aku takut dia terluka karena cacian _fans_. Lagipula, dia tengah sibuk dengan dramanya. Aku tak mau membuatnya tersiksa." Jongin menerawang wajah Kyungsoo. Ya, dia dan Kyungsoo -atau yang dikenal dengan nama panggung Tarra- memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat dan teman. Kai dan Tarra memiliki banyak fans yang sangat gila dan mereka memang sama-sama berjanji untuk menyimpan hubungan mereka dengan rapat, staf SM saja tidak seluruhnya tau kalau mereka dekat. Mungkin hanya semua member Baby Blue, beatburger, Hyoyeon SNSD, Ryeowook Super Junior, seluruh member SHINee karena Jongin memang dekat dengan mereka semua begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Tarra yang mempunyai nama asli Kyungsoo itu tengah duduk santai sambil menonton televisi di _dorm_ nya, dia selaku _face of the group_ , _main vocal_ , serta _maknae_ memang memiliki jadwal yang menggila dibanding member BABY BLUE lainnya, BABY BLUE memiliki 5 member ada Xiumin selaku _leader_ dan _rapper_ , Xiao Lu dengan nama panggung LuHan sebagai _main dancer_ , Byun Baekhyun atau Baekhyun merupakan _lead vocal_ , Irene Bae atau Irene sebagai _visual_ dan _lead dancer_ , serta Do Kyungsoo atau Tarra sebagai _face of the group_ , _main vocal_ , serta _maknae_.

Di _dorm_ tinggal dia seorang diri, karena _member_ yang lain tengah jalan-jalan. Ada alasan lain yang membuat dia diam di _dorm_. Gadis cantik yang memiliki nama lahir Kyungsoo itu memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan angka sembilan, tetapi orang yang ditunggu belum datang juga.

 _Smartphone_ nya berdering tanda notifikasi dari _LINE_ _messanger_ , Kyungsoo segera membuka ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Gadis cantik bermata boneka itu segera membukakan pintu dormnya. Mata bulatnya menangkap punggung tegap seorang lelaki, " _Oppa_ ,"lirihnya.

Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo. Senyum yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo merasa tenang.

"Kau tak menyuruhku masuk?"tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo terkesiap dan segera menarik Jongin masuk dan menutup pintu _dorm_ nya.

"Member-mu pergi kemana?"tanya Jongin sembari mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sofa putih gading yang tersedia di ruang santai _dorm_ tersebut.

"Mereka berjalan-jalan melepas penat. _Oppa_ tentu tahu bukan, jika kami baru saja _goodbye stage_ dan mengakhiri _promo_ kami untuk _album 'Sky_ '?"jelas Kyungsoo sambil duduk disamping Jongin.

" _Ah~ geureokkuna_! Apa kau tak ingin jalan-jalan juga?"tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo dalam, _yeoja_ kelahiran tahun 1996 itupun menunduk malu kala menerima tatapan yang sangat dalam dari – _kekasihnya._

 _"Aniyo!_ "tegasnya dengan suara yang tegas. Jongin hanya mengusak pelan rambut _yeojachingu_ nya.

" _Arraseo!_ " sahut Jongin dan menarik kekasihnya agar duduk merapat kepadanya.

.

.

.

Tarra hanya diam saja, Kai juga begitu. Kedua sejoli tersebut menikmati drama yang biasa tayang di saluran televisi nasional itu, Tarra menatap wajah Kai dari bawah karena posisinya kepala Tarra sedang menyandar di pundak Kai.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, Tarra _Do_."ujar Kai karena dia sadar jika ia tengah ditatap sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak menatapmu, Kai _Kim_! Percaya diri sekali."dengusnya sambil menyamankan posisinya. Keadaan kembali hening, Tarra mulai menggeliat tak nyaman pasalnya sudah hampir 2 jam keberadaan Kai disini dan pria yang _sial_ nya tampan itu seperti santai melupakan sesuatu.

"Tarra _gongjunim_ , berhenti menggeliat. Kau mengantuk?"Suara Kai menginstrupsinya, Tarra hanya mengerjapkan matanya _blanc_.

"AISH! _Oppa_ tak mengingat apapun tentang hari ini? Kejadian pada tanggal ini?" tanyanya dengan nada merajuk sekaligus dia kembali duduk tegak dan menatap tajam mata kekasihnya.

"Eum... Apa kau berulang tahun? Aku rasa tidak, ulang tahunmu sudah terlewat dan aku sudah memberimu hadiah."ujar Kai ambigu membuat Tarra merajuk.

"Sekarang adalah _anniversarry_ kita yang pertama dan kau melupakannya, _Oppa_?"dengus Tarra sambil memasang wajah sengit kearah Kai. Pria berkulit sedikit cokelat itu tertawa renyah.

"Aih, jadi kau sedari tadi merajuk karena aku melupakan hari ini? Eum, kalau begitu aku minta maaf _chagiya_."ujar Kai dengan sungguh-sungguh dan membuat amarah Tarra menghilang entah kemana.

"Maaf diterima _hwangjanim_!"Tarra langsung memeluk Kai erat. Kai masih memeluk Tarra tersebut memindahkan gadisnya agar duduk di pangkuannya. Gadis yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya terlihat sangat cantik dengan _tanktop_ kebesaran berwarna _fuchsia_ tipis tanpa lengan dan celana _jeans_ pendek yang hanya menutupi seperempat paha, belum lagi rambut hitam legamnya yang sepunggung itu tergerai cantik.

"Eum, bagaimana kalau pada perayaan hubungan kita yang pertama aku akan menuruti permintaanmu?"tawar Kai dengan wajah yang begitu meyakinkan.

"Aku memiliki permintaan yang berupa pilihan, mau menurutinya?"tanya Tarra dengan senyum yang merekah.

.

.

.

"Pilih _X_ _or O_?"tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin bingung setengah mati, pasalnya dia tak mengerti maksud gadis muda ini.

"Bisa dijelaskan, _Gongju_?"Jongin mengajukan pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo agar ia dapat memahami pilihan yang diajukan kekasihnya.

" _X is Kiss_ , _and O is Hug_. _So, choose one Oppa_!"jawab Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Menurutmu aku akan memilih yang mana?"ide jahil Jongin muncul disaat momen romantis antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

" _I think, you'll choose X_." Jawab Kyungsoo yakin, pasalnya pemuda yang lebih tua darinya 2 tahun ini memiliki aura _pervert_ yang kental. Jongin hanya tertawa renyah, dia menyelipkan anak rambut Kyungsoo ketelinga gadis itu.

"Jika aku memilih _X_ , aku akan melakukannya dimana? Apakah _on your lips, on your cheeks, on your forehead, or on your neck_?"pancing Jongin dengan wajah jahil, Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya merah.

" _Eum_ , _I dunno_! _Wherever you want!_ "jawabnya dengan cepat dan disambut kekehan Jongin.

"Boleh aku memilihnya sekarang?"tanya Jongin dengan tatapan teduh, Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lipat. Dia tak sabar mendengarkan jawaban Jongin.

"Aku pilih _O."_ pilihan Jongin sangat diluar ekspetasi dan bayangannya. Kyungsoo masih menerka jika Jongin tengah menjahilinya.

3 detik kemudian, dia merasakan tubuhnya didekap hangat. Kyungsoo masih merasa jika Jongin hanya bermain.

"Kau tak mau membalas pelukanku?"tanya Jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

Gadis cantik itu langsung membalas pelukan Jongin dengan erat, bahkan tubuh mereka sudah tidak memiliki jarak lagi. Mereka menikmati momen seperti ini, karena sangat langka, mereka sesama _idol_ yang naik daun dan sibuk dengan jadwal dimana pun.

" _Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo."_ bisik Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo memerah malu.

Jongin tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya, matanya menatap wajah cantik _hoobae_ semasa _SHS_ nya. Jarak mereka hanya berbataskan ujung hidung mereka yang bersentuhan. Pelan tetapi pasti, Jongin memiringkan kepalanya serta menutup mata dan mengecup sudut bibir ranum milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terpaku dan diam saja. Ini _first kiss_ nya. Jongin juga mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan mengikuti keinginan kekasihnya. Tautan mereka terlepas, wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo memerah.

" _Oppa_! Kau curang!" ucap Kyungsoo setelah keadaannya normal. Dan disambut kekehan pelan dari Jongin, kemudian pria itu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Tarra Do, itu adalah yang pertama bagi kita."ujar Kai sambil mencium rambut hitam legam milik Tarra.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAIIIII! READERSKU TERSAYANG! Udah lama ya aku ga main FF lagi, hm real life ku bener-bener sibuk. aku juga baru sekarang bisa main main lagi, tunggu ficlet yang lain, btw untuk dynamic lova lg diproses ahahaha... see u oh ya kasih aku review yang menarik.**

 **Tertanda,  
Aku yang mencintai kalian.**


End file.
